


A Flood of Rubies

by DoreyG



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are, of course, best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flood of Rubies

Bond came from District 2, of course, and was a career. He knows very little of the man’s past before he arrived in the capitol on his fifteenth birthday, but he’s working on that. His games was a particularly brutal one, filled with conniving sorts who would’ve probably become mass murderers under their own steam if never given the opportunity, but he proved the most brutal one of the lot. He was the last one standing after a week, throwing a knife right into the male district 1 tribute’s back, and the capitol _adored_ him for it.

He came from district 3, of course, and was expected to die on the first day. People assume that he must have had a family, faceless figures anxiously hoping that their bony little thirteen year old wouldn’t suffer _too_ much, but whenever asked he gives a cool smile and declines to answer. His games was touted as a straight out slaughter beforehand, six bulky eighteen year olds against a field where the oldest was fifteen and epileptic, but is remembered as something close to a _humiliation_ after. He emerged after three days, hands clean of blood and the epileptic girl ever so mercifully dead at his feet, and the capitol _hated_ him for it.

They are, of course, best friends. Or, at least, as close to best friends as either of them can manage with so much blood under their fingernails and secrets between them.

And one day, _one day_ -

(“Bond,” he greets smoothly, tapping away at his terminal with a hidden smirk lurking around his mouth.

“Q,” Bond laughs in reply, twirling a dagger neatly between his hands in a way that _should_ draw blood but that somehow leaves his hands smooth and clean.)

Well, they’re going to burn this whole world down.


End file.
